Your Dark Intentions, Your Feelings For Me
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Sparkling angel, come and see your dark intentions your feelings for me. Ulrich, please don't. Everything he would do to her, he would do because of his feelings for her.


lostmoonchild: Okay, I wrote this during World History and I was in a bad mood along with having "Angels" stuck in my head when "your dark intentions, your feelings for me" seemed to stand out and I began thinking about Ulrich and Yumi. So I scribbled this down and decided to post it. If you aren't a big fan of "being betrayed by your love" stories then you can turn around since I plan on posting another one except its for Jeremy and Aelita. Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko. I just own this incredebly twisted plot.

Your Dark Intentions, Your Feelings For Me

A moan escaped Yumi's lips as she regained consciousness. What had happened? She remembered talking to Ulrich on the phone and asked him where he was. Then what? "Turn around." Ulrich had said sounding close.

She had turned around. Turned around and saw Ulrich grinning at her before she saw only darkness. What happened after that? Where was she? Where was Ulrich? Why was she blindfolded? Something was wrong! Was somebody going to rape her before leaving her alone to be found God knows how much later? Would she be dead when she was discovered or would she be discovered alive? "Oh God… please don't kill me!" Yumi pleaded, the blindfold soaking up fresh tears that were falling. She didn't know if anybody was around but she had to plead, just incase.

"I'm not going to kill you, my dearest Yumi." A voice said, sounding cruel but loving at the same time. That scared her more than falling into the digital void and being trapped in Lyoko.

"U-Ulrich?" Yumi asked looking around frantically.

"You figured out who I am, but have you figured out what I want?" Ulrich questioned, his voice still dark.

"Ulrich, please untie me!" Yumi screamed, a fresh wave of tears falling.

She could hear movement in front of her and backed away, immediately coming in contact with the wall. "I can't. Not until you realize what I want." Ulrich answered gently brushing his fingers against her cheeks.

Just then, Yumi heard her cell phone ringing and frantically looked around for it. If she could only get her cell phone, she could call for help. Apparently, Ulrich had thought the same thing. "I took your cell phone away, Yumi. So that nobody would interfere." Ulrich answered.

"Why are you doing this?" Yumi screamed, making mad attempts to bite Ulrich's hand and untie herself.

"Because, Yumi, I've been in your sight for so long but you've always failed to see my feelings for you. Even after I confessed to you once, you didn't see my feelings."

When had he confessed to her his feelings? Yumi thought hard and remembered, he had told her how he felt six months ago. But by then, she had waited for as long as she was willing to wait and moved on. When he finally confessed, she only nodded before hurrying home to help with supper. She didn't think that he'd seek revenge six months later.

"What are you going to do?" Yumi whispered, shaking a little starting to get cold. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere we know. Hell, everybody knows this place but no one's ever gone in here. No one except us." Ulrich answered, sounding nearer to her. "And as for what I'm going to do, Yumi, well, lets just say that it won't exactly be pleasant… for you, anyway."

"Ulrich, please don't." Yumi pleaded, more tears rolling down her face, the blindfold unable to hold anymore of her tears.

Ulrich wiped away her tears before saying, "Don't worry, my love, I'll take good care of you. Now, here's some food. Once you're done eating, I'll have to bid you goodnight and we'll see each other again tomorrow."

Yumi kept turning her head away from Ulrich's touch each time he tried to feed her and nearly whimpered when she felt Ulrich's lips on her forehead. "Goodnight, my love." Ulrich whispered in her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

How much time had passed after Ulrich had taken Yumi captive, she didn't know. He came at night and told her about how everybody was handling her disappearance. Each night, Yumi pleaded for Ulrich to let her leave, that she wouldn't tell anybody. But each night, the answer was always the same. "No, my love. I know you won't tell, but our friends will put two and two together. We can't have that, can we?" Ulrich would always answer before setting up some form of sick game for the night that always left Yumi hurting.

One night, a month later, Yumi guessed since the nights had gotten colder and longer, Ulrich came back seeming to be in a good mood. "I hope you're not planning on begging me to let you go." Ulrich said, his voice even more dark. "Because I have a special game for us tonight."

Yumi backed away as far as she could before feeling Ulrich's hands on her arms. He shoved her down against the floor and began to undress her. "Oh God, Ulrich please don't!" Yumi pleaded. "Ulrich, please! I trusted you! How could you do this to me! Your friend!"

Ulrich didn't answer but Yumi could tell he wanted to answer her. To make it clear that they were still friends but right now… Right now they shared more of a master/slave relationship. "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP!" Yumi screamed when she felt Ulrich's fingers touching parts of her body she didn't want him to touch. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Ulrich hissed when they heard people running into the factory.

Yumi whimpered in fear and heard their friends talking. "I could have sworn I heard Yumi in here. Where'd Ulrich disappear to?" Odd questioned.

"Odd, Ulrich's our friend. If he had any idea where Yumi might be, he would have said something." Jeremy answered.

Ulrich put his hand over Yumi's mouth so that her whimpering wouldn't attract any attention. "I know, but don't you think it's strange that when Yumi vanished he didn't make any attempts to search for her? I mean, if Aelita went missing wouldn't you search high and low for her?" Odd asked.

Yumi whimpered silently when she felt something cold near her throat. "Goodbye, my dearest." Ulrich whispered.

She wasn't ready to die! Not now! She wouldn't die like this! Yumi screamed and kicked Ulrich the best she could before moving away. "GUYS! HELP ME! ULRICH'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" She screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Ulrich shouted grabbing Yumi and starting to choke her.

Hot tears rolled down Yumi's face as Ulrich choked her. She tried to fight but not moving around for so long… it made it impossible for her to stand a chance. "ULRICH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" Jeremy's shocked voice shouted.

Yumi started crying loudly when they managed to pull Ulrich away from her and clung tightly to Aelita as they took the blindfold off of her. She could see Ulrich's eyes were crazed, almost as if her rejecting him had turned him insane with grief. "I FOUND HER!" Ulrich shouted, trying to convince them that he was innocent.

Aelita untied Yumi and helped her get dressed before calling the police. Within ten minutes, the police had arrived and Ulrich was taken to the police station for questioning while Yumi was taken to her house to get a warm bath and a change of clothes before being taken to get her testimony. "Any idea why he would do this to you, miss Ishiyama?" A police officer questioned.

Yumi held onto a stuffed toy as tightly as she could as she remembered everything Ulrich had told her. "His dark intentions, his feelings for me." Yumi whispered, summarizing everything that had been said and done to her in the past month. "Everything he did, was because he loved me."

lostmoonchild: Okay, that wasn't quite the ending I had in store for Ulrich and Yumi but oh well. It works out just as well I guess. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


End file.
